The Kind Of Family I Always Wanted
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Otto reflects on the fact that he, Larry, and Buck are a family despite their differences. :) My first Time Squad story, so please, be gentle in the reviews.


**I recently began reminiscing about an old show called "Time Squad" that was on Cartoon Network for a short while and I haven't seen too many family stories with our three favorite time travelers, so I figured, why not? :)**

 **Time Squad belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing. Contains some spoilers for the show.**

* * *

 **The Kind Of Family I Always Wanted**

Otto sighed in relief as he sat down on his bed. The last mission he, Larry, and Buck had finished had been a bit exhausting. They had to convince a famous painter to not give up painting otherwise some of the world's greatest paintings would not exist. Larry had gotten so caught up in painting that he decided to take it up as a hobby. Buck didn't completely understand the whole idea, so Otto had been the one to restore the painter's confidence.

One painting the man had done was a picture of a family, something that struck a chord in Otto. He had been in the orphanage as long as he could remember, but he had dreamed about being adopted by a family and having a mom and dad and perhaps a sibling.

He glanced at his nightstand, where a picture of himself, Buck, and Larry stood proudly and he smiled. Larry had decided to take Otto to the Smithsonian Museum and Buck had tagged along, though had been a bit put out that the museum was in his words, boring. But in the end, even the big guy had to admit it was fun to spend time with the robot and the kid without having to worry about a mission that could have meant the changing of history hanging over their heads.

Otto held the picture and grew thoughtful. Were he, Larry, and Buck a family? Larry was the one that made sure Otto was well cared for, like a dad, and Buck was more like the big brother who liked having fun, but took responsibility seriously and maybe a bit too zealously, but he was a good time cop underneath all the buff muscles.

A gentle knock came to his door and he glanced up to see Larry was standing there. "Otto, is something wrong?" The robot asked in concern. "You've been looking at that picture for a while."

The boy nodded before looking earnest. "Hey, Larry, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course," Larry said instantly. "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering, when you and Buck first found me, you were unsure if I should stay, but then, you seemed to become protective of me. Why is that?"

Larry smiled and sat down beside the boy. "Well, as the human saying goes, you grew on me," he said. "And you helped both Tuddrussel and I a great deal, which I was grateful for. Before you came to be part of the team, we struggled to do missions."

The admission was said in embarrassment, making Otto look up at him. "Did history get restored at least?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, though sometimes just barely," the robot said. "When you proved that you knew history practically inside and out, I felt so much relief I could have cried."

Otto giggled a little at that before looking at his friend. "Are we...like a family, Larry?" He asked.

Larry blinked in surprise before looking thoughtful. "Well...perhaps in a loose sense," he said. "Why do you ask?"

The boy looked away, looking shy all of a sudden, something the robot knew wasn't like the boy he was so fond of. "Well, I always wanted a family," he said. "A mom and dad. Even siblings."

He sighed. "But...hardly any parents came to the orphanage. I don't know why, but we were never given a chance to meet prospective parents. I didn't think I'd ever get out of there until you guys showed up in my room that night."

The robot felt sympathy for Otto. "I'm sure if you were allowed to meet prospective parents, the first ones you met would have adopted you right then and there," he said.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have met you and Buck," the boy admitted. "You guys are like family to me. The kind of family I always wanted."

Now it took a lot to catch Larry by surprise, but that statement did and he looked at Otto. "You...think of Tuddrussel and I as family to you, Otto?" He asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Buck's like the big brother who loves having fun and hangs out with me."

Larry snorted. "And gets very overzealous about missions," he said with a scoff, making the boy giggle.

"Maybe a little," he agreed. "But no one's really wanted to spend time with me and mess around like he does and...you're like a dad to me."

The robot was again shocked into silence and Otto continued. "You make sure I'm well rested, fed, clothed, all the stuff a good dad does for his kid and...well, that's you."

Larry was stunned. Sure, he was always concerned about Otto's safety and Buck's safety, (though he wouldn't admit that to anyone), he tried to make good meals that were nutritious and healthy for the two, and...he did do a lot to keep the place running. Sure, Otto helped here and there, as Buck did begrudgingly now and again, but...the robot could actually see the boy's point. "Hmm, I guess you're right," he said in agreement.

"You're...You're not mad, are you?"

Surprised, he looked down at the boy. "Otto, why would I be mad?" He asked. "From what you told me, you see me as a father and in a way, I guess I am, because I worry about you and do my best to make sure you have good food, your clothes are good, and that you're happy."

"And believe me, you've done all that and more," Otto said before looking shy again. "Like I said, we're a family, and...I finally got my wish when I met you guys."

Larry chuckled. "Well, guess history decided to make our paths cross," he said.

The boy smiled. "Larry...um...would you be okay with it if I called you 'Dad'?"

It seemed that the surprises were still coming and the robot was thoughtful before smiling at the human. "You really see me as a father and wish to call me that?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, but only if you're okay with it."

Larry smiled again and picked up the young boy. "I'd love that," he said before recalling something. "You know, back before world peace was achieved, I would watch my fellow robots spend time with the families they stayed with and I would get jealous of them, because they had families and I didn't."

He now sighed a little, but was still smiling. "But...I can now say I have a son I can be proud of."

Otto grinned at that and hugged the robot, who returned the hug before yawning, something Larry noticed. "And as your father, I say it's time for bed."

"Okay, Dad," the boy said with a smile and was ready for bed in seconds and being tucked in. "Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Otto. Pleasant dreams, son."

Larry watched as Otto fell into the land of dreams and he looked around before hearing snoring coming from Tuddrussel's room and he nodded. "A family," he said thoughtfully. "As much as we clash, I guess we are a family to each other. A small one, but a family nonetheless, especially for you, Otto."

Humming softly, the robot walked away from the bedrooms, leaving the two humans to sleep while he did some more work, replaying the boy's words in his head.

And he had to smile again. They truly were like a family. He not only gained a son now, but Otto had a family who loved him and would make sure nothing like his old life would hurt him again.

* * *

 **This idea just wouldn't let go of me until it was written.**

 **Note to everyone: I'm unable to accept Time Squad requests at this time, but I may write more depending on my muse.**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
